Manten tu vista en la Luna
by Nataly D
Summary: El misterioso "Ladrón de la Luna" amenaza Fiore. Los magos de Fairy Tail serán los encargados de restablecer la paz. Sin embargo, hay mucho más que una simple misión, un legado proveniente de años recae en Lucy y la reclama como la encargada de culminarlo. El amor y el rencor los arrinconará y sin un sacrificio el mundo que conocían se despedazara para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**TRAS EL BRUMOSO MISTERIO**

**.**

**.**

El reino de Fiore, un territorio de diecisiete millones de habitantes, un mundo de magia. En este lugar la magia es comercializada como si fueran bienes, es parte del diario vivir de muchos habitantes.

Entre todos estos pueblos que conforman Fiore en ese momento en un pueblo alejado y habitado con una cantidad mínima de personas el viento acarreaba a las juguetonas hojas a que realizaran una bella danza, se inspiraba un aire de conformidad, las copas de los árboles se balanceaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se marcharían con la fuerza del viento.

En medio de aquel maravilloso acto de la naturaleza, las personas realizaban sus labores como todos los días, la risa de los niños jugando en medio de las calles adornaban el ambiente entre gritos y saludos de buena fe por parte de todos los pueblerinos.

Esa tarde, nadie apostó a que sucedería algo que interrumpiera las próximas horas de cena, los niños corrían con alegría ya próximos a regresar a sus destinados hogares, aquellas acciones repletas de la más cálida familiaridad eran observado por un muchacho que se hallaba parado sobre una de las colinas cercanas a su pueblo. Levantaba sus manos para que resplandecientes luces se establecieran a su alrededor, él sonreía ante su acto, luego con la otra provocaba el crecimiento repentino de unas flores que se hallaban a su alrededor. El muchacho no podía dejar de sonreír luego de sus acciones, poseía una vestimenta casi idéntica a las de cualquier hombre de pueblo, su castaño, pero claro cabello se mecía a medida que realizaba su magia tan hermosa, sus ojos verdes se iluminaban con alegría ante sus actos.

—Vaya que por fin te encontré—atendió una pequeña queja, el chico viró sonriente para ver a una muchacha de dorados cabellos y ojos ligeramente achocolatados con una sonrisa acabada pero brillantes de alegría—sabes... eres un fantasma—le reprochó—te estuve buscando horas

—Perdóname...lo olvide—se excusó

—Eres increíble. Si fuiste tú quien me cito en la plaza—pero la joven no recibió respuesta alguna, con curiosidad se acercó al muchacho, por un momento él se sonrojo, era tan hermosa ante sus ojos—otra vez...magia—murmuró con brillos de felicidad impregnados en sus achocolatados ojos.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó interesado a la vez que con sus magos creaba ligeros destellos, la muchacha sonreía maravillada ante la magia tan hermosa—solo tú puedes ver esto

—Eres fantástico—enalteció sonriente—¿no pesaste en unirte en algún gremio? —él negó con su cabeza.

—Mi familia está aquí, tú también, no me agradaría la idea de irme.

—Ya veo a pesar que tu padre siempre te incentivo a ir a algún gremio.

—¡Bueno! como te prometí—habló dejando de lado sus trucos, se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla—vamos a la cita de hoy, mi querida Eri—expresó sonriente para tomar su mano.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, Eniji, no me puedo enojar contigo.

—Eres mi prometida, ya no puedes dar marcha atrás—los jóvenes caminaron alegres con intenciones de llegar al pueblo, pero no esperan que se encontrarían con el peor escenario que jamás creían que verían, con sus abiertos ojos miraron atónitos el fuego consumir su amado pueblo, Eri solo consiguió abrazar a Eniji.

—No...—entorpeció asustada la muchacha, repentinamente tomó de los hombros a Eniji para hacerlo reaccionar—Eniji, tu padre—el muchacho logró correr en busca de su padre, Eri marchaba a su par conteniendo lágrimas, los dos muchachos pararon de seco en la destruida casa, saltaron sobre escombros y allí lo vieron a un hombre mayor tirado en medio de todo ese horrible lugar.

—¡Padre! —exclamó sosteniendo a su padre entre sus brazos, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, el hombre abrió sus ojos, ya cansado solo lo miró.

—La joya...—murmuró—ellos buscaban la joya ...hijo...no dejes de buscar...La lagrima del hada—el joven asintió llorosamente—no olvides lo que te enseñe...—le indicó apuntado a su corazón, dicho esto cerro sus ojos, el chico comenzó a llorar sobre el inerte cuerpo de su padre.

—Eniji—balbuceó dolida Eri, limpió sus lágrimas y observó con dolor a su prometido de alguna manera ella sintió la presencia de alguien, al dar la vuelta se topó con alguien apuntando a Eniji, la muchacha sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre el destello de magia de ese hombre y Eniji, Eri cayó herida en brazos de su amado, el causante maldijo y se retiró a gran velocidad, Eniji abrazo a su novia demasiado lastimada, él le dijo que la llevaría para recuperarse pero ella sabía que sería inútil, Eniji quebrado abrazo el cuerpo de su novia.

—Eniji...gracias—dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una hermosa sonrisa digna de un ángel.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado—él comenzó a acariciar su nevada piel—perdóname por nunca haber podido...

—Lo se...—interrumpió—te amo Eniji—el muchacho la beso tiernamente.

—Yo también te amo Eri—respondió—te amo...te amo—repitió tantas veces que luego de unos minutos solo sintió el frio cuerpo de su amada, solo la abrazo aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Todo había acabado.

Durante el atardecer Eniji contemplaba dos tubas una con el nombre de su padre y otro con el nombre de su amada prometida, apretó sus puños con una mirada decidida y cristalina, observó las lapidas, finalmente cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Lo prometo—susurró—los encontrare...encontrare a los malditos que hicieron esto... y no los dejare cumplir sus propicitos. Esta es mi promesa—dio vuelta mirando como la noche se aproximada. La promesa realizada con las estrellas de testigo.

. 

Así como la magia era parte de todo existían personas que hacían de la magia su ocupación, estas personas son llamadas magos. Los magos pertenecen a gremios y realizan trabajos a cambio de recompensas. La cantidad de gremios esparcidos por Fiore son de gran variedad. En una ciudad llamada Magnolia existe cierto gremio, el hogar de muchas leyendas y también de las próximas leyendas que estarán por surgir, todos conocen a este gremio como Fairy Tail.

Esa mañana en Magnolia era corriente, el día era hermoso, los rayos del sol iluminaban cada recóndito lugar en sombra, y el afamado Fairy Tail se encontraba en uno de sus típicos días.

—¡Ah! —se escuchó el grito de cierta maga estelar de dorados cabellos, algunos reían ante la escena y otros miraban con desaprobación, claro quién diría que Lucy Heartifilia estaría tirada en el suelo y encima de ella cierto muchacho de cabellos oscuros casi azulados sin ropa y sin intenciones de levantarse, la maga se retorcía con intención de quitárselo de encima—¡Gray quítate! —vociferó apenada.

—Lo siento Lucy—dijo sonrojado, pero en su intento por retirarse palpó sin querer uno de los blandos pechos de la muchacha.

—Rival del amor...está seduciendo a Gray-sama—masculló con un aura oscura la maga de agua, todos se quedaron en silencio ante el acto del mago de hielo.

—¡Maldito cubo de hielo! —gritó cierto dragón de fuego acercándose con pasos furiosos, inmediatamente de una patada retiró a Gray de Lucy—¡eres un pervertido! ¡ya lo tenía que imaginar! —gruñó acusadoramente.

—¡¿Qué diablos dices!? ¡si tú me tiraste encima de Lucy! —se defendió levantándose y apuntándolo con el dedo índice, pero se chocó con Natsu ayudando a Lucy.

—Lo siento Lucy, no debí tirarlo encima de ti.

—La próxima vez fíjate Natsu—dijo un poco enojada—¡Por Mavis! —gimoteó ruborizada.

—¡Hielo parlante, ahora Lucy está enojada!

—Perdón Lucy no fue mi intención...ya sabes eso—expresó abochornado, ella solo negó con la cabeza y se asentó en la barra. Todo iba como siempre en el gremio, Happy volaba siguiendo a Charle, Wendy hablaba con Romeo, Erza estaba comiendo su pastel de fresa, Mira hablaba con su hermana Lissana, Elfman gritaba como ser un hombre, Laxus con su equipo en una mesa, Cana compitiendo con Macao y Wakaba señalaba que no le ganaría a la morocha, Levy con sus libros Gajeel comiendo un tozo de metal mientras miraba de reojo a la peli azul concentrada, Lily con una bebida de Kiwi, Juvia espiando a Gray mientras le reprochaba a Natsu el porqué de su idiotez, el pelirosa escupía fuego enojado por sus palabras. Si todo era normal en el gremio más desequilibrado de todo Fiore. Pero el maestro Makarov se hallaba en su oficina mirando papeles con una clara seriedad en su rostro pasaba papel tras papel, finalmente desistió todo y acarició su cien con los ojos cerrados.

—Otro robo—musitó con expresión cansada. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina. 

_¡Buenas noches!_

_Esperó les haya llamado un poco la atención esta nueva historia. Este es el primer fanfic que escribí en toda mi vida. Hace años la publiqué, pero lamentablemente nunca le di un final y actualmente estoy trabajando en esto. _

_Primero realizando las ediciones de los capítulos ya publicados y luego la continuación. Sinceramente esperó les haya gustado, lo estaré actualizando con más frecuencia. Sin más que decirles, les mando miles de abrazos y gracias por leer _

_¡Nos leemos! _


	2. Chapter 2

**ATRAPEN AL LADRÓN**

.

.

.

.

A pesar que el ruido en el gremio había disminuido considerablemente la maga estelar se hallaba alejada en una mesa con la cabeza descansando contra la dura madera, maldecía el pasar del tiempo, si solo pudiera detenerlo para jamás volver a experimentar la angustia.

—Falta poco para mi renta—gimoteó agotada.

—Vaya, Lucy…si falta poco deberías decirle a Natsu que realicen otra misión—sugirió Mirajane con una sonrisa, Lucy por poco se cae de su taburete ¿desde cuándo estaba allí?, la maga estelar suspiró derrotada eran todos anormales, no había de que alarmarse ni preguntar

—Estaba pensando en realizar una misión a solas—comentó dubitativa mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas a su amigo.

—Natsu no tomaría muy a gusto eso—le contradijo la albina menor uniéndose a la charla.

—Es cierto Natsu se enojaría si te vas a una misión sin el —apoyó Mirajane, Lucy se cuestionó el por qué se enojaría, eran equipo está bien no existía problema, pero Gray y Erza también eran del equipo y de vez en cuando realizaban misiones aparte del equipo y Natsu no manifestaba señas de desagrado.

¿Por qué se enojaría con ella? ¿Acaso había alguna diferencia entre ella y los demás?

—No entiendo por qué se enojaría—habló dubitativa, las hermanas Strauss se miraron frustradas por la respuesta de Lucy, le habían tirado una indirecta, pero Lucy era tan ingenua que no captó la intención, las dos suspiraron cansadas

—Para Natsu sería una traición—expresó Mira—recuerda que te pidió ser un equipo y tu aceptaste no debes hacer alguna misión sin él.

—Tienes razón, Natsu es alguien de palabra—señaló con una cálida sonrisa, en ese instante la rubia buscó con la mirada a su amigo, lo observó pelear con Gray, las hermanas sonrieron ante el efecto logrado.

—¡Lucy! —increpó Natsu acercándose repentinamente, ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, las hermanas miraron con corazones en los ojos, sin duda era una hermosa escena entre ambos magos—hagamos una misión ¿qué dices? — interrogó emocionado.

—Claro—manifestó satisfecha, Happy se aproximó a ellos sumándose a la misión que ellos realizarían, antes de alcanzar al tablón de misiones el maestro llamó la atención de los magos, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la llamada del maestro del gremio.

—¡Escuchen mocosos! —vociferó el maestro—¡quiero que vengan en este mismo momento; Gray,Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy y Natsu!—todos miraron confundidos al maestro—¡ahora!—gritó por última vez.

—¡Aye!—respondieron los nombrados con un latente temor, de inmediato subieron al segundo piso del gremio. Erza abrió la puerta, los magos ingresaron con pasos nerviosos

¿Para que los llamaba el maestro? ¿Por el destrozo del hotel de la anterior misión? ¿Por el alboroto?, ¿Por la queja de Levy? ¿O por el problema del equipo con respecto a las destrozas misiones?

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras el maestro miraba unos papeles en su escritorio

—Bien—hablo finalmente—¿saben por qué los llame?—inquirió con la esperanza de que estuvieran informados sobre los hechos.

—¡Viejo, fue culpa de Gray, él comenzó!— increpó Natsu señalando al alquimista de hielo— ¡este tonto me provocó, solo lo empuje y se cayó el muro y destruyó las habitaciones del hotel!

—Natsu…—murmuró Lucy mientras golpeaba su frente.

—Sobre eso hablaremos más tarde— explicó con una gota en la cabeza— es por otra cosa.

—Díganos, maestro—siseo algo inquieta Titania.

—No sé si durante sus viajes oyeron sobre ciertos robos que han estado ocurriendo recientemente — comentó soltando un ligero suspiro.

—La verdad es que yo si escuche algo parecido— indicó ensimismada la maga estelar— sobre un misterioso ladrón de joyas.

—Exacto Lucy….es un ladrón—el maestro se movió para sacar de su cajón unas fotografía— como verán él robo cantidades de valiosas joyas.

— Son hermosas— manifestó Wendy admirando las joyas.

— Ni con 1000 misiones podría comprar alguna— murmuró Lucy con resignación.

—Son tan hermosas— indicó Erza con brillos en los ojos.

—Solo son piedras— dijo Gajeel mirando una de las fotos

—Woaaa son brillantes—el dragón slayer se aproximó a la mesa y estampó su rostro contra una de ellas.

—¿Se supone que esto vale demasiado dinero?—examinó Gray algo encrespado.

—El problema es que el ladrón robo todas estas joyas.

— ¡¿Todas?!

—Así es y lo asombroso es que nadie puede capturarlo— especificó el maestro, todos se miraron perplejos tenían el presentimiento hasta donde llevaría la anécdota del maestro— por eso quiero que ustedes se encarguen de atraparlo

—Pero—balbuceó la rubia.

—Es una orden, Lucy, ustedes atraparan al ladrón, es por el bien de Fiore, con los maestros de los demás gremios quedamos en que ustedes se encargarían de atraparlo cueste lo que cueste

—No hay problema maestro—dijo la escarlata alagada por recibir la suficiente confianza como para otorgarles aquella misión.

—Será divertido —aportó optimista Gray.

—¡Estoy encendido!—clamó Natsu emocionado— le daremos una paliza y luego recibiremos la recompensa.

—¿Hay recompensa?— preguntó ilusionada Lucy.

—Por supuesto que sí y una muy grande— respondió el maestro con una diminuta sonrisa.

—¡Recompensa, recompensa!—embriagada por la idea de tener en sus manos mucho dinero suficiente para muchos meses de renta comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

—Bueno hoy salen en busca del ladrón— indicó satisfecho el maestro— solo sabemos que capaz ataque en Hargedon, en la casa de ventas allí hay una valiosa joya llamada "Corazón de Pandora"— les mostro una foto de dicha joya—cuento con ustedes en evitar que lo toque y en que lo atrapen.

—Déjenos al ladrón en nuestras manos—dicho esto los magos salieron de la oficina del maestro en busca del ladrón misterioso que tenía en vela a Fiore, al salir comunicaron a Mirajane el motivo del llamado del maestro y con aclamaciones del gremio los magos del gremio salieron en busca del ladrón, tomaron el tren con destino a Hargedon , los ánimos continuaban rigiendo los pasos de a pesar de tener a los dragón slayers mareados y demasiado indispuesto, Natsu se acomodó entre el regazo de su compañera Lucy, Gajeel estaba apoyado en la ventanilla a su lado Gray y Lily, en otro asiento Erza comía un pastel de fresas y a su lado Happy cortejaba a Charle, en fin el viaje resulto normal, al bajar del tren Natsu y Gajeel bajaron besando el suelo.

Al llegar a Hargedon los magos pidieron reservación en un hotel del puerto allí fueron en dirección a la casa de joyas, el dueño les dio a conocer el miedo que poseía de solo pensar que la valiosa joya cayera en manos del ladrón, los magos escucharon atentos.

—Es extraño — insinuó insegura Lucy.

—Tranquila Lucy lo atraparemos pronto—aseguró Natsu con la confianza resplandecer en su radiante sonrisa.

—Eso espero

—Aye lo lograremos, somos muchos— dijo Happy. La maga solo sonrió ante la positividad de sus compañeros, finalmente la noche ya había llegado en el puerto, los empleados de la casa de joyas se habían marchado del lugar y dejaron a los magos dentro de este, cada uno se situó en defensa de la joya, sería una noche muy larga.

En un techo de una casa que daba vista a la tienda de joyas, había un sujeto, su gran capa se balanceaba al compás de la corriente, la luna y lo alumbraba, poseía un antifaz que dejaba a la vista sus ojos ansiosos, sonrió ante la idea de tener la brillante joya entre sus manos de un ligero brinco llegó a la puerta de la tienda.

— Que comience la función — expresó sonriente entrando como si nada por la puerta de la tienda.

La luna brillaba con esplendor, luna llena, la luna alumbraba la fría y tenue noche, el caballero llegaba a la tienda de joyas sin saber que magos lo esperaban, su sonrisa orgullosa y altiva adornaba su tez blanca ahora todo daría un vuelco en la vida de los magos de Fairy tail.

.

.

.

_¡Buenas noches! Acá estoy con el segundo capítulo_

_¿Qué tal? esperó les haya gustado ¡Nos leemos! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**El Ladrón de la Luna**

.

.

.

.

El ladrón era silencioso y ligero. Se asemejaba a un fantasma, transitaba mientras su blanca capa flameaba al compás del elipsis, no perdía de vista el panorama de aquella pequeña joyería, cada rincón desolado era indisputablemente muy importante, la cautela regia en él como una ley imposible de olvidar, sonrió con jactancia cuando distinguió que no existía alguna amenaza, transitó por uno de los pasillos de la tienda. Miró con reserva las estanterías con joyas tan agraciadas, pero no les prestó importancia alguna, su anhelo por la joya que estaba exhibida acaparaba su atención.

Natsu no quitaba sus ojos del ladrón. Aunque poseía el deseo de propinarle un fuerte derechazo por mandatos de Erza esperaría a proceder en cuanto recibiera la señal, se limitó a mirar y esperar señales, observó Lucy y Happy y sus demás compañeros, cada uno intacto y respirando cuidadosamente con sus ojos fijos en cada movimiento del sujeto que debían pronto capturar.

El ladrón sonrió orgulloso y con una mano intentó tomar la valiosa joya.

_«Fácil...»_

Es lo que se le vino a la cabeza al advertir como de un solo agarre prosearía la maravillosa y oscura joya, no obstante, se detuvo de golpe en medio de su misión.

—¡Deja eso ahí!—gritó Erza, todos emergieron de sus escondites amenazantes, el ladrón viró levantando las manos en señal de acatamiento, Lucy sabía que había algo demasiado extraño en su comportamiento, debería intentar escapar ¿no es así?

—Me rindo— expresó socarronamente, Natsu encendió sus puños, Gray ya emanaba un extremo frio Wendy miraba desafiante, Gajeel comía un trozo de metal mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Pero no todo resultaría fácil como profesaban todos, los magos vieron al arrogante ladrón levantando sus manos cubiertas por unos finos guantes blancos muy sofisticados, llevaba un traje blanco con corbata, camisa negra encima un chaleco blanco con botones dorados, una ligera pero larga capa, zapatos, y una galera del mismo color, sus ojos no eran visibles pues llevaba un antifaz níveo que cubría a la perfección su rostro, sonreía orgulloso, esto extraño a los magos, parecía un fantasma ante ellos.

—Bien... ¿Qué harán conmigo, magos?— inquirió con un deje triunfante ante la reacción de los magos de Fairy tail.

—Maldito— susurró Scarlet ante el altanero comentario, se reequipó con la armadura del purgatorio, no saldría de esta, pensaron sus compañeros, pero el ladrón se mantenía sonriente. Todos se posicionaron con el mismo sentir. El ladrón era tan arrogante y desesperante que estaban pensando cuidadosamente en dejarlo vivo.

—¡Eres molesto!— gritó Natsu apuntándolo con sus puños llenos en fuego, el ladrón lo miró con una sonrisa, el dragón de fuego fue corriendo hacia él dispuesto a dar todo de si contra el ladrón— ¡Karyou hokko!— vociferó, el mago de fuego sonrió al creer que el odioso ladrón ya estaría tirado achicharronado, pero para su sorpresa él no estaba en el lugar, todos miraron de un lado a otro esperando alguna señal.

—¡Aquí!—habló emocionado tras Erza, todos giraron pero ya no estaba—¡aquí!— grito tras Wendy la pequeña maga giró violentamente y frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo, expectantes miraron nuevamente a su alrededor.

—¿Donde?— interrogó Gray ,en cuanto distinguió la figura del ladrón se dispuso a atacar, pero el ladrón levanto su mano y de inmediato el hielo se transformó en agua— ¡qué diablos!— gritó Fullbuster furioso, el siguiente fue Gajeel con un ataque de su brazo espada lo embistió directamente pero el ladrón rio y con su mano hizo que Gajeel cayera inmóvil sobre suelo, no podía mover algún musculo y solo se limitaba a soltar maldiciones contra el ladrón.

—¡Rugido del dragón de los cielos!—intervino Wendy, pero lo esquivó y de una inclinación la hizo caer torpemente sobre el suelo al liberar una considerable cantidad de palomas blancas.

—¡Son divertidos!— vociferó agitado, la siguiente fue Erza lo agredió con la espada del purgatorio daba hábiles movimientos ,pero el ladrón solo esquivaba cada ataque de la escarlata, eso la enfurecía, supremamente el ladrón levantó su mano y transformó la espada en una de juguete.

— ¡Maldito!—bramó colérica.

—Bien me alegra haber jugado contigo— comentó entre carcajadas audibles, Natsu corrió en dirección a atacarlo

—¡Rugido del dragón del fuego!—el ladrón dejo de reír y con su mano hizo que en lugar de que Natsu despidiera fuego expulsara serpentinas de colores.

—¡Natsu!—gritaron alarmados Lucy y Happy, el dragón slayer miraba atónito la cantidad de serpentinas esparcidas por el suelo, sintió como Lucy llegaba a ayudar, la maga estelar levantó a Natsu y Happy voló para ver como estaba, la maga miró furibunda al ladrón había puesto en ridículo a sus compañeros y eso no se lo perdonaría.

—¡Son tan predecibles!—desternillaba a carcajadas el hombre.

—¡Cállate ladrón de pacotilla!—chilló Lucy frenética, los demás no perdieron de vista a la maga celestial, el ladrón la miró firmemente , era rubia de ojos achocolatados, la luz de la luna la iluminaba de manera hermosa. Él sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

—Ohh—expuso fingiendo admiración.

—¿¡Quién diablos eres!?—sonsacó iracunda.

—¿Me hablas a mí?— se señaló haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡A quien más, idiota!—él solo sonrió ante la reñida mirada de Lucy.

—Bueno— comentó rascándose la nuca—soy el Ladrón de la Luna—se presentó realizando una pequeña reverencia, se avecinó a Lucy a pasos seguros, Natsu intentó apartarlo, sin embargo, el mago de fuego se desplomó sobre el suelo y advirtió como el sujeto se acercaba a Lucy tomando una de sus manos para depositarle un ligero y cálido beso, Erza y Wendy miraban sonrojadas en contrastare con Natsu que rechinaba sus dientes sintiendo la ardiente ira quemar su cuerpo.

—¡¿q...ee...uque haces?!—la rubia retiró su mano rápidamente con el sonrojo inundando su rostro, había logrado derribar su fortaleza.

—Te gussssstaaaaa—interrumpió Happy enrollando su lengua.

—Si esta maga me gusta—indicó como si nada, Lucy frunció sus labios considerándose injuriada — nos vemos mi bella maga—se despidió inclinándose sin apartar sus traviesos ojos de la maga.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde!—increpó Natsu con el puño elevado.

—Es hora de irme—expuso satisfecho— no olviden...siempre miren a la Luna— sin más emprendió a esfumarse— nos volveremos a ver magos de Fairy tail.

Luego de unos minutos atónitos en el silencio se levantaron como nuevos.

—¿Que fue eso?— preguntó Gajeel tempestuoso.

—Eso fue raro — apoyo Gray

—Eran muchas palomas—murmuró Wendy consternada.

—Por lo menos no robo la joya—suspiró Erza aliviada con la irada fija en la joya.

—Ah fue un completo desastre— contribuyo Lily cerrando sus ojos.

—Oye Natsu, Lucy está muy callada —apuntó Happy a su compañero, todos voltearon para ver a la maga celestial en estado de shock observando la ventana.

—¡Lucy! —llamó Natsu.

—El Ladrón de la Luna—musitó el nombre del ladrón, Natsu se indignó al escucharla y miró a un punto frunciendo el ceño.

_«¿Por qué repite su nombre?»,_ se preguntó enojado

—Vaya—comentó Erza suspirando—volvamos.

— ¡Juro que atrapare a ese ladrón! ¿¡Escuchaste Lucy!?—vociferó Natsu, la maga estelar lo miró y sonrió con ternura.

—¡Sí!— manifestó en apoyo, todos sonrieron alentados, el primer intento de atrapar al Ladrón de la Luna fue un completo fracaso, no obstante, ellos eran magos de Fairy tail y la palabra _rendirse _posee un significado que nunca conocieron ni conocerán.


	4. Chapter 4

**Determinación **

.

.

.

.

Los magos de Fairy tail retornaron de la frustrada misión, Natsu maldecía por lo bajo, Gray marchaba, Gajeel se encargaba de chistar cada momento, Erza caminaba seria, Wendy se culpaba un poco por la misión estropeada, Lucy se conservaba pensativa y algo molesta, su ceño fruncido era la burla del gato azul alado que no dejaba de indagar que la rubia se había enamorado del ladrón mago, no obstante, era algo más profundo, estaba más que enojada por haberse distraído con él.

—Maldito creído—refunfuño por lo bajo— ¿Quién se cree?...narcisista, creído y demasiado orgulloso...— continuó rezongando.

— Lucy...te gusssstaaaaa— se burló el gato azul, ganándose la mirada fulminante de la maga celestial.

—¡Calla gato tonto!—gritó ofendida, Natsu miraba furibundo, estaba con ganas de golpear a ese ladronzuelo presumido, no solo por dejar en ridículo a sus amigos y a él, sino por hacerle eso a Lucy, la hizo caer de los nervios, nadie lo hizo jamás.

—_Si esta maga me gusta...— _Natsu apretó sus puños, por algún terrible motivo aquellas palabras golpeaban su cabeza una y otra vez—¡Ahhhh lo quemare!—exclamó, sus compañeros miraron al mago de fuego y rieron de forma maliciosa, no existía duda todos pensaban igual que él.

Como era de costumbre el gremio se encontraba en sus labores de siempre, magos bebiendo, escogiendo nuevas misiones, tranquilos leyendo, sonriendo y otros conversando, esbozando de alegría como es de costumbre, el maestro como era normal se encontraba en la barra bebiendo sus diarios vasos de alcohol, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de las puertas del gremio, el grupo de magos atravesó el umbral con perfiles serios y sin alguna señal de risas, los demás integrantes optaron por seguir con sus labores sin necesidad de preguntar por esa desastrosa misión.

—¿Cómo les fue?— pregunto dejándose reír sutilmente por la actitud de sus hijos.

—¡Es un maldito, viejo!—gruñó Natsu realmente enojado en su camino tiro como tres mesas seguidas

—¡Si, se cree el mejor!— apoyó el mago de hielo, la rabia lo hizo quitarse la ropa tirándola de un lado a otro de manera furiosa.

—¡Creído, orgulloso! ¡Lo peor!—vociferó la maga de espíritus estelares. Los restantes compañeros del grupo asintieron frenéticamente sin dejar de emitir un rostro netamente serio e irritado.

Todos los demás integrantes del gremio guardaron silencio con ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

¿Desde cuándo se portaban desquiciadamente? ¿Tan mal les fue?

—Ya veo — reflexionó el maestro rascando su barba.

—Los puso en ridículo pufff— se burló Happy evitando las ganas de reír sonoramente.

— Realmente lamentable—concordó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

—Maestro... ¿Qué haremos?... ni el equipo más fuerte lo logro—susurró preocupada Mira luego de dejar una taza de cerveza rebosante para el maestro, le provocaba cierta incomodidad tener que afirmar un fracaso así teniendo en cuenta lo revanchistas que eran sus amigos. El maestro simplemente asintió analizando sus palabras entre sorbos de cerveza.

—Es mejor dejarlo en manos de los demás gremios, si contacto al maestro Sting, y a los demás podremos atraparlo sin duda—afirmó decidido, un fuerte golpe sobre la barra le hizo esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa. Era cuestión de tiempo, pensó con placidez.

—¡Ni lo sueñe!—gritaron los magos recién llegados, el grito emergió en un unísono perfecto.

— Maestro nosotros nos encargaremos de ese sujeto—prometió Erza con determinación.

—¡Si viejo nosotros lo quemaremos!—exclamó Natsu dejando ver chipas de fuego bañar sus puños.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas, jamás los habían visto de esa manera tan osada, era un desafío para ellos y el maestro distinguió como sus nakamas aplaudían emocionados, con el orgullo de ver a sus hijos actuar en base a lo aprendido sonrió campante

—Está bien, tienen un mes como plazo—indicó seriamente— un mes para atraparlo y resolver los casos—anunció percibiendo el optimismo de los presentes.

—Como diga maestro iremos en un largo viaje en busca de ese bastardo—dio Erza tronando sus dedos sin ocultar su maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Un mes?— preguntó Levy afligida, al igual que todos ella también estaba atendiendo el alboroto, un mes sin Lucy y Gajeel, Lucy se aproximó a su amiga , no deseaba verla de ese modo.

—Es necesario Levy—chan, tendremos que seguirle el paso, y quedándonos aquí no lo lograremos— explicó la rubia, pero luego trazó una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Levy ven con nosotros!

—¿Eh?...pero no les serviría de mucho.

—No solo es fuerza Levy—chan...es también una misión que requiere inteligencia—señaló Lucy guiñándole un ojo— además...podrás estar con...

—¡De acuerdo!—interrumpió con la respiración agitada, aunque la pícara sonrisa de su amiga resplandecía frente a ella le fue imposible no ver la de Gajeel que se encontraba a unos pasos lejos con una mirada de satisfacción que la desestabilizaba ferozmente.

—Juvia necesito que vengas con nosotros—dijo Erza, la maga de agua gritó excitada con corazones en los ojos expresando alegremente que viajaría con Gray, es reacción no le provocó una sensación agradable al mago de hielo, un escalofrío lo hizo abrazarse a sí mismo en busca de refugio.

—¡Juvia va por Gray—sama, Juvia si ira!—sus fantasías comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza, elevaba sus brazos declarando su victoria sobre una nerviosa Lucy que nunca comprendió porque la veía como una rival.

—Bien un mes ni más ni menos—pactó el maestro.

—Nos veremos en menos de tres horas— dijo Erza, todos asintieron.

—Tendré que preparar maletas para un mes—murmuró pensativa Lucy.

—¡Bien! ¡Vámonos Lucy!—Natsu sujetó su brazo para sacarla a rastras del gremio, todos sonrieron y concluyeron hacer una bonita fiesta de despedida para los magos.

.

Su rostro reflejado por la sorpresa no mitigo, supuso que como era de costumbre al lado de Natsu, que los habitantes de Magnolia no quitaban de vista a los extravagantes magos que creaban un espectáculo por solo respirar, cuando al fin pestañeo y sacudió su cabeza pensó que era ya el momento de parar los impulsos juguetones de su amigo.

—¡Natsu, para!—chilló cansada, el dragón slayer paró de imprevisto.

—Lo siento— se disculpó al ver a su compañera sobre el suelo tratando de recuperar el perdido oxígeno, Natsu suspiró algo enervado pero con una suave sonrisa iluminando su rostro, advirtiendo que Lucy se reincorporaba acomodando su ropa y arreglando su dorado cabello se ruborizó al percatarse que últimamente el pensamiento que Lucy era muy hermosa y brillante rondaba por su cabeza cada vez que cruzaban la mirada o cuando su hiperactividad cesaba y su mente relajada comenzaba a hablarle.

—¿Paso algo?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada— manifestó girando sobre sus talones para evitar quedar expuesto ante ella.

—Como digas—balbuceó insegura, el repentino silencio de su amigo comenzó a preocuparle y sabiendo que Natsu sonreía siempre dispuesto a ayudarla pensó que le vendría bien como descanso por toda la ira acumulada de la misión—Natsu debo ir por mis cosas.

—Es cierto—comentó sonriendo en grande.

"_Si esta maga me gusta..._"

Recordó las palabras del mago ladrón y el sonrojo de Lucy al oír las pegajosas palabras del ladrón de la Luna, apretó sus puños y por algún motivo desconocido para él se irritó, se puso serio ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto?

—Lucy—la llamó dubitativo.

—¿Si?—le llamó la atención el sutil puchero de Natsu y su mirada ciertamente apagada.

— A ti... ¿te gusta ese bastardo?— Lucy se sonrojo y con sus manos negó estrepitosamente, miró a Natsu con genuina admiración, nunca sospechó a Natsu forjando semejante pregunta.

—¡No!— grito nerviosa—¡él no me gusta! ¡Es un idiota creído!

—¡Pero te sonrojaste cuando te dijo eso!— le reprochó frunciendo el ceño, debía reconocer que la actitud que estaba adoptando Lucy no le generaba tanta seguridad respecto al Ladrón de la Luna.

—Eso le pasaría a cualquiera...es normal cuando te dicen algo así repentinamente.

—Yo creo que estas mintiendo—cruzó sus brazos y la miró firmemente.

—Natsu, te estoy diciendo que algo así le ocurre a cualquier persona—bufó aburrida con el tema.

—Mentirosa él te gusta—volvió a afirmar, Natsu suspiró tempestuoso por la diversidad de emociones que se generaba en su pecho por culpa del Ladrón de la Luna.

—Te lo voy a demostrar—contradijo Lucy con cierta molestia, Natsu se quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su supuesta demostración, la maga estelar se abochornó y se detuvo frente a él decidida— ¡ya lo veras!

— ¿Así?...— la voz de Natsu murió en el aire al sentir un beso en la mejilla por parte de la maga estelar, el mago de fuego retrocedió cubriendo su rostro con su bufanda.

—¡Si, tú me gustas!— le grito avergonzada, Natsu repentinamente sintió una inexplicable timidez, sus labios apenas podían separarse para formular alguna palabra coherente.

—¡¿Lo ves, te sonrojaste?! ¡Aun así no sientes nada por mí!— lo acusó la maga —entiende que es le pasa a cualquiera—los colores que bañaban sus mejillas de pronto inundaron gran parte de su rostro, la maga le atribuyó aquella acción a su poca experiencia amorosa, su fortaleza ni siquiera le permitió poder sostenerle la mirada a Natsu, sin algo que replicar dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sonriendo inconscientemente.

—Por lo menos me dio un beso en la mejilla—murmuró iniciando su trayecto a su hogar, a pesar que hace unos minutos estaba incómodo con la idea de saber que el Ladrón de Luna pretendía algo con Lucy todo se esfumó al verla sonrojada frente a él, pensó que al ladrón capaz le complació causar ese efecto en Lucy, e inconscientemente no lo culpo, porque le agradó ver esa nueva faceta de Lucy.

La tarde en el gremio fue un fiesta, los magos que partirían a apresar al mago ladrón eran despedidos de la manera más hermosa al estilo Fairy tail. Al llegar la hora de marcharse todos les desearon suerte, y ellos prometieron enviar reportes de la misión. Los magos tomaron sus maletas y desde la puerta hicieron la simbólica señal del gremio.

—¡Prometemos resolver el caso y atrapar al ladrón!—vociferaron al unísono, y así los magos dejaron Magnolia con la determinación de atrapar al Ladrón de la Luna, no permitirían que siga realizando de las suyas y lucharían porque son magos de Fairy tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna llena**

.

.

.

.

Desde que partieron del gremio, los magos tomaron un tren hasta una ciudad cerca de Hargeon, luego del letal sufrimiento de los dos dragones slayer llegaron a tierra, allí pidieron una amplia habitación, todos compartían la idea de no estar en las condiciones de buscar primero su comodidad. La reunión sobre los preparativos para el plan dio inicio por la decisión de las magas, Lucy y Levy se adueñaron de esa parte de la tarea en compañía de Erza. Al otro lado de la habitación Natsu, Gray y Gajeel yacían en un sillón de la acomodada habitación.

—Bien este es el mapa de Fiore—aclaró Lucy dejando a la vista un mapa del país, Levy inspeccionó el plano mientras Erza repasaba unos papeles. Levy se conservó con los labios levemente fruncidos.

—Sería mejor si marcáramos en el mapa los lugares donde se presentó recientemente desde sus comienzos— aportó la maga de la escritura, Lucy y Erza asintieron y comenzaron a dictar sus robos uno por uno desde sus inicios.

En la otra esquina de la amplia habitación yacían ciertos magos en posiciones perezosas escuchando la conversación de las magas.

—Que aburrido, solo teníamos que patearle el trasero ¿Por qué tardan tanto?—se quejó Natsu con el cuerpo desparramado por el suelo.

—Salamander, eres idiota—suspiró Gajeel

—Oye no te metas conmigo Gajeel, es cierto lo que digo—se defendió exasperado.

—Eres idiota, nosotros empleamos la fuerza bruta—indicó Gray, Natsu asintió ante la afirmación— ¿pero crees que solo lo golpearemos así nada más?—lo miró con el ceño fruncido—para encontrarlo debemos usar la inteligencia, cosa que tú no tienes cabeza de carbón rostizado.

—¡¿Que dijiste princesita de hielo?!—increpó Natsu poniéndose de pie.

—¡Lo que oíste, llama apagada!

—¡Eres cubo derretido!—los dos magos juntaron frentes y un aura de pelea rodeó la habitación, Gajeel miró con irritación la escena de sus compañeros, era evidente que no sabían comportarse.

—¡Son idiotas!—interrumpió Gajeel.

—¡No te metas, cabeza de clavo oxidado!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya verán malditos mocosos!

—¡Muestra lo que tienes, oxidación mal formada!

Una pelea campal se desató, los tres se aporreaban Gray lanzaba patadas con rapidez mientras que Natsu solo los esquivaba expresando que era lamentable y burlándose de los golpes de Gray, lamentablemente no consiguió evitar el derechazo de Gajeel, su cuerpo fue amortiguado por un costoso florero, Gray congeló el agua que había sido derramada provocando que el pequeño charco se convirtiera en un gran cubo de hielo en medio del tapizado fino, Gajeel en medio de sus intentos por golpear a Natsu arruinó cuadros y las paredes estaban realmente ralladas, tal vez luego tendrían que rendir cuentas. En el otro extremo las magas seguían concentradas consiguiendo pistas sobre el mago ladrón.

—Bien, quedo mejor—tenían puntos en las ciudades anteriormente atacadas por el Ladrón de la Luna, Lucy vislumbraba cada lugar, con el dedo reposando en sus labios comenzó a intentar atar cabos que hace una hora divisaba como simples datos sueltos.

—Es muy ágil—admitió Titania

—Si...pero— balbuceó dudosa Lucy

—¿Pasa algo Lu-chan?

—No, solo pienso... los robos deben de tener algo en común—señaló la maga estelar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Los lugares de su ataque—murmuró la rubia—no suelen ser lugares con joyas de alto coste. Él demostró ser muy habilidoso y creo que sería fácil para él aspirar a joyas de más valor.

—Claro, como ciertas joyas antiguas que son muy cotizadas—siguió Erza.

—Exacto—los grandes ojos de la rubia no dejaban de mezclarse entre los puntos de ataque.

—La vez que lo enfrentamos no le tomo importancia a las demás joyas, que al parecer eran incluso más valiosas que _El corazón de Pandora—_Titania frunció el ceño, se suponía que era un ladrón, por lo tanto debía su atención enfocarse, incluso recordó la expresión del mago ladrón al tener la joya entre sus manos, no hubo sonrisa de triunfo, en absoluto.

—Pero solo será casualidad Lu-chan, hay ciertos coleccionistas, puede que para él estas sean joyas que necesita.

—También tienes razón, Levy-chan, pero permíteme no estar de acuerdo, es muy extraño lo que el Ladrón de la Luna está haciendo.

Lucy abrió sus labios para volver a expresar sus pensamientos en palabras, no obstante, Natsu se desmoronó sobre la mesa, los papeles que estaban en perfecto orden volaron alrededor de los presentes y fueron descendiendo en compañía de los gritos desgarrados de las tres magas.

—Lo siento—el pelirrosa arrancó una hoja de su cabello con un movimiento rudo.

—¡Natsu!—vociferaron las magas, el dragón slayer transpiro al ver a Erza aproximase con su armadura del purgatorio, un soplo de ataque se presenciaba a escasos centímetros, Erza avanzaba a pasos lentos, pero imponentes. Era su fin.

—¡Corre, Natsu!—exclamaron acorde Gray y Gajeel, pero la oscura mirada de Erza se clavó en ellos también haciéndolos temblar, estaban seguros que Natsu no estaría solo en el más allá.

—¡Juvia trajo la comida!— apareció la maga de agua en compañía de los tres exceel y la pequeña Wendy sosteniendo las bebidas, sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver la terrorífica escena, Levy y Lucy tomaban papeles rotos en intención de unirlos y a medida que lo hacían lloriqueaban con desesperación, a Erza golpeando salvajemente a Natsu, mientras Gray estaba el suelo con múltiples magulladuras a su lado Gajeel con sangre en su rostro y una mirada perdida.

—Aye...—expresó Happy al deducir lo que había ocurrido en ausencia de ellos.

**.**

Luego de que todo retornara a la normalidad, los tres magos vendados en un rincón devoraban la comida que Juvia trajo de la recepción, Lucy estaba lacrimosa y Levy era la más afectada, luego de reconstruir las pistas se asentaron a comer junto a sus compañeros quietamente aunque por internamente aspiraban matarlos hasta hacerlos suplicar piedad. Pero la vida era así, pasaron dos horas desde la preliminar investigación. Por órdenes de Erza los magos se reunieron en el centro de la habitación.

—Y... ¿Qué averiguaron?—preguntó Gray rascando su cabeza luego de lanzar un gran bostezo.

—Primero ponte ropa y te informamos—señaló Erza, el mago de hielo maldijo girando a buscar su ropa esparcida por todo el lugar.

—Entonces...—habló Natsu con los ojos entrecerrados, si fuera por él estaría durmiendo.

—Según los mapas y las ubicaciones, sus robos tienen un patrón—explicó Lucy—hemos descubierto que él roba como si siguiera un camino, me refiero a que luego de marcar los puntos afectados estos forman un espiral.

—Ahora lo entiendo— aseguró Gray con un gesto.

—Gray-sama que inteligente—el mago cerró sus ojos asintiendo nerviosamente, no importaba que hiciera para Juvia él era genial incluso entendiendo algo tan simple.

—Pero enana, coneja... ¿Cómo sabremos donde encontrarlo?—inquirió el dragón de metal arruinando la fantasía de Juvia.

—Tenemos una respuesta—comentó Levy, la maga de la escritura desenrollo el mapa sobre la mesa y con una seña todos se agruparon alrededor de la mesa central, Levy marcó con su dedo a un lugar determinado, acto seguido miró a Lucy.

—Bueno— intervino la rubia—según los patrones que seguimos, Levy y yo encontramos su siguiente ataque—Erza asintió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de orgullo por la observación de sus amigas.

—Atacara Crear, una ciudad de antigüedad y turismo, es muy visitado y el perfecto escenario—anunció MacGarden.

—Juvia se pregunta cuando realizara el robo.

—El mismo nombre de ese sujeto lo revela—manifestó Lucy, todos la miraron interesados, incluso Levy quien se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle—por algo de llama el Ladrón de la Luna, todos sus robos ocurrieron durante las salidas de la luna llena— musitó la rubia sonriendo.

—Wooaa, Lucy sí que es inteligente—habló Natsu de brazos cruzados, Happy descendió hasta el hombro del mago del fuego y dejó escapar su característica afirmación.

—No fue muy difícil—suspiró apenada, acomodó su cabellera rubia, los recuerdos de la vez pasada con Natsu aún no se dilapidaban con facilidad. Aún tenía mucho que explicar, por ello parpadeó para seguir explicando—por algún motivo él actúa durante las lunas llenas, la última vez que lo vimos fue hace dos días, por lo general la luna llena se presenta una vez al mes. Según el calendario de este año la próxima luna llena será el nueve del próximo mes.

—¡¿Casi un mes?!—exclamó alarmada Wendy.

Los demás compañeros la vieron de la misma forma, tenían las ganas de realizar toda esa misión lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, la única pista que tenían era su siguiente objetivo y el tiempo que tendrían. Natsu parecía más afectado, era mucho tiempo en espera del Ladrón de la Luna y realmente ansiaba partirle la cara.

—No hay nada que hacer—suspiro resignada Erza, la escarlata negó con su cabeza armando el plan de acción—hoy y mañana descansaremos, a la mañana siguiente partiremos a Crear. Debemos inspeccionar el lugar y armar un plan, tenemos casi un mes para hacerlo.

—¡Aye!—alentó Happy, era cierto que el tiempo que debían esperar era desalentador, no obstante, avanzaron con identificar algo básico. Ya tomaron la determinación de terminar con los actos delictivos del ladrón, no podían echarse atrás. Lucy percibió la aceptación de sus nakamas, sin perder más tiempo tomó una de sus llaves.

—¡Ábrete puerta de la doncella: virgo!

—Hime-sama ¿es hora del castigo?— articuló el espíritu realizando una reverencia, todos rieron nerviosos ante esa pregunta habitual.

—No...—musito la maga, ya tendría tiempo lamentarse sobre esas hermosas preguntas, le extendió la carta al espíritu estelar—Virgo, necesito que le entregues esto al maestro del gremio

—Como ordene, Hime. Espero pronto su castigo—luego de mostrar sus gestos respetuosos desapareció.

Pasaron los últimos momentos de paz en ese lugar, cuando el tiempo de abandonar el hotel llegó la recepcionista los acusó de bestias y tras un largo momento de limpieza y trabajo duro los magos se marcharon, durante un día entero sufrieron los constantes mareos de Natsu y Gajeel. Crear era una ciudad realmente grande, la gente circulaba con frecuencia, vendedores en las calles brindaban sus productos a los magos a medida que transitaban, los faroles adornaban las concurridas calles, las magas sonreían con regocijo por el hermoso lugar que resultó Crear. Aunque las magas de Fairy tail eran el centro de atención de muchos jóvenes encantados con verlas, aquellas emociones de felicidad se esfumaban al percibir las miradas severas de los magos que caminaban atrás de ellas.

.

El viento helado de la noche revolvió su cabellera, aún necesitaba analizar minuciosamente su siguiente movimiento, una dulce carcajada abandonó su ser, era una hermosa noche y ansiaba disfrutar pronto la próxima luna llena.

—_La corona del Tigre_—su siguiente objetivo poseía nombre y reposaba tranquilamente en la joyería de Crear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Noche sin victoria**

.

.

.

.

El Ladrón de la Luna regresó a cumplir su cometido luego de un mes en la espera de la anhelada luna llena, sus pasos mantenían la misma ligereza y confianza. Lucy refunfuño internamente, el Ladrón de la Luna no dejaba en paz sus pensamientos desde el último encuentro, si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver quien se esconde tras ese antifaz.

Fijamente los magos visualizaron al Ladrón de Luna acercarse hacia la _Corona del Tigre, _la inquietud por descifrar la intención del mago los hizo desarrollar un increíble autocontrol. El Ladrón de la Luna tomó la joya entre sus manos con labios fruncidos.

—Esta...—susurró inseguro—no lo es—sus manos cubiertas por esos sofisticados guantes blancos se elevaban y descendían con la _Corona del Tigre_ entre ellas.

—Lucy ¿por qué no toma la joya?— preguntó cautamente Happy, la maga estelar movió su cabeza pasmada, poseía la misma interrogante y aquella imperiosa necesidad de saber que era lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de ese rufián incremento cuando el semblante del Ladrón de la Luna se removió en su lugar desganado.

—Definitivamente no lo es—aquella amarga derrota lo incitó a dejar la joya en su lugar, sus dedos se posaron en su mentón y sus misteriosas ideas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza. Nunca imaginó que su momento de reflexión se vería interrumpido por una espada lanzada a la distancia, el sonido de su capa desgarrada indicó que aquella noche no sería tranquila, sus ojos se fijaron en los magos de Fairy Tail—otra vez ustedes—masculló.

—¡Ahora si te daremos tu merecido!—gritó Gray sonriente—¡Ice make: flechas de hielo!—de inmediato diversas flechas de hielo se dirigieron a su objetivo, el Ladrón de la Luna logró esquivarlas con cierta dificultad en un solo movimiento.

—¡Caña de agua!—atacó Juvia, a pesar que la maga de agua apareció por sorpresa consiguió salir ileso del ataque, inmediatamente viró y observó a Erza, Gajeel y Natsu dirigiéndose a él con velocidad, en la batalla anterior pudo ser testigo de la fuerza bruta de aquellos magos, su cuerpo se alejó en cuanto la espada de Erza fue en su encuentro, su respiración se agitaba en cada movimiento con el fin de esquivarlos.

—¡Rugido del dragón de los cielos!—el Ladrón de la Luna emitió un grito de frustración al estrellarse contra una pared, sin poder recomponerse a tiempo cayó abruptamente sobre el suelo gracias a la patada que Natsu rápidamente efectuó. La desventaja le estaba cobrando factura, alzó su brazo en un movimiento certero y su voz brotó desgarrada.

—¡Llueve noche!—una bruma se avecinó a ellos, era como si la noche se proyectara dentro de esa joyería, con una simple señal las estrellas resplandecientes de esa noche artificial cayeron feroces sobre sus oponentes. Natsu prontamente resguardó entre sus brazos a Lucy y Happy, de la misma forma Gajeel a Levy y Lily, Gray sujetó a Juvia ignorando los gritos frenéticos de la maga de agua, Wendy y Charle eran apretujadas por Erza. El Ladrón de la Luna se levantó liberando pequeños jadeos de cansancio. No se quedaría ni un segundo más con aquellos problemáticos magos, escaparía aprovechando las últimas estrellas de su ataque.

—Nos ve...—su despedida se vio interrumpida por el látigo que lo retenía del brazo dolorosamente, intentó forcejear, pero Lucy se aferró a su látigo y a evitar que él pudiera huir— ¡Maga! ¡Suéltame!—farfulló agitado.

—¡Buen trabajo, Lucy!—vociferó Erza, la escarlata corrió y de un certero impulso golpeó al ladrón desestabilizando su coordinación.

—¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!—la debilidad estaba haciendo estragos con él, Natsu acababa de darle el golpe que ciertamente debería haberlo derrumbado definitivamente, no obstante, con el dorso de su mano limpió su rostro,

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó desafiante, por unos segundos los ojos azules del Ladrón de la Luna se posaron en Lucy—maga...—existía algo en ella que atraía su atención, aquella cabellera rubia y ese gesto retador hacia palpitar inexplicablemente su corazón— tu... —se aproximó con pasos cortos, sin embargo, Natsu interfirió frunciendo sus facciones.

—¡No te acerques a Lucy!

—¡Ábrete puerta del león: Loke!—Lucy ignoró su desconcierto, aquel ladrón lograba generarle muchas interrogantes, por ello actuó aprovechando su distracción.

—¿Una maga estelar?— articuló incrédulo, rápidamente él entrecerró sus ojos comprendiendo parte de su corazonada—¿Heartifilia?—murmuró, Lucy parpadeo entendiendo perfectamente las palabras del Ladrón de la Luna.

Él sabía de ella, y probablemente de todos sus nakamas, guiada por esa conclusión Lucy extendió su brazo.

—¡Vamos, Loke!—el espíritu se preparó listo para atacar, no obstante, el Ladrón de la Luna abrió sus brazos dejando que una cantidad de palomas surgieran de su capa, con la imposibilidad de correr hacia él solo pudieron visualizarlo parado en el marco de la gran ventana.

—Nos vemos—con aquellas palabras dichas las palomas regresaron y al dispersarse el mago ladrón quedó lejos del alcance de los magos.

—¡Maldita sea!—vociferó Natsu, sumamente disgustado.

—Otra vez—susurró Erza apretando su puño.

—Vamos...—expresó sonriente Lucy, las curiosas miradas de sus nakamas se posaron en ella— esta vez lo dejamos sin aliento—rio triunfante, los magos se miraron y sonrieron, era cierto nadie nunca le había tocado un solo pelo—somos el mejor gremio y se lo demostraremos.

—¡Aye! Lucy tiene razón. La próxima vez lo dejaremos como pescado ahumado.

—Él se sorprendió de su magia, Lucy—indicó Erza—puede que no sea algo que resaltar, pero eso me dio cierta incomodidad ¿Por qué se sorprendió?

—Seguro pensó que ya no había magos estelares—expuso Natsu sonriente mientras reposaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Lucy, la rubia se sonrojo por el contacto con su amigo.

—Oh, no me digas cabeza quemada—apuntó irónicamente Gray, Natsu cerró los ojos con molestia, apartó su brazo y miró a Gray con rabia.

—¡Cállate nudista!—bramó chocando su frente contra la de Gray.

—No cambian—carcajeó Lucy mirando a sus amigos.

Mientras todos se enfocaron en reír Lucy se apartó dirigiéndose al aparador donde reposaba la _Corona del Tigre_, era una joya muy hermosa. Su felicidad por la cercana victoria se desvaneció, ese sujeto se sorprendió por su magia y no solo eso, sino que inmediatamente artículo su apellido. Lucy esa noche supo que el Ladrón de la Luna visiblemente buscaba algo desconocido, las joyas robadas en un principio fueron devueltas hace días atrás, el maestro se los había informado.

—Hay algo más en él—susurró, Lucy ansiaba descubrir que era lo que realmente el Ladrón de la Luna buscaba.

**.**

La luz de la luna bañaba la senda, ya era normal que caminaran por esos lugares sin aterrarse de la oscuridad ni del perturbador silencio de la noche. Un joven de cabellos azules y un tatuaje en el ojo derecho, miraba de un lado a otro, su expresión taciturna conservaba preocupada a su acompañante.

—Jellal—pronunció ella dudosa—algo pasa.

—Hay...algo raro—respondió pensativo—no dejo de pensar en ese sujeto.

—Te refieres a ese ladronzuelo—Meredy apresuró sus pasos y miró a Jellal.

—Así es. Desde que lo vimos en Crocus no dejó de pensar en lo raro que es—el peliazul guardó sus manos entre sus bolsillos y suspiro mirando la luna llena—iremos a Fairy Tail—anunció a su acompañante.

—Podre ver a Juvia—habló emocionada Meredy juntando sus manos.

—Eso haremos—sonrió Jellal. Aunque segundos después Jellal ofreció buscar alguna posada la pelirrosa se negó, ansiaba llegar al gremio de Fairy Tail y explicar detalladamente la experiencia que ambos tuvieron con el Ladrón de la Luna.

**.**

El Ladrón de la Luna descansaba en la orilla de un rio, con un paño frio intentó aliviar la quemadura que le había ocasionado Natsu en su brazo, realmente le había ido pésimo. No esperaba que ellos dedujeran su ubicación. Un pequeño quejido brotó de su ser.

—Fairy Tail—murmuró agotado. Ellos lograron lo que muchos no pudieron, sus ojos azulados se cristalizaron al recordar cada detalle de aquella fallida misión, no obstante, a pesar del nuevo fracaso la mirada severa de Lucy se cruzó en su cabeza. Sonrió levemente—la próxima vez habrá una Superluna—todo encajaba a la perfección, esta vez no debía fallar—Lucy Heartifilia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trabajo en Crear**

.

.

.

.

Tiritó levemente al estar cerca de aquella zona oculta entre la arboleda, si alguien se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle por qué repentinamente se fijaba en algo tan insignificante probablemente sonreiría de costado y comenzaría a relatar lo maravilloso que era estar en las cercanías. Antes de adentrarse a la zona de peligro viró verificando que nadie estuviera acechándolo.

¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para seguirlo a la misma muerte?

Con todo analizado él continúo caminando hasta que sus movimientos se perdieron en la oscuridad, con familiaridad ejecutó pasos firmes sin necesidad de luz para llegar hasta una gran puerta, al empujarla un chirrido se escuchó en toda esa gran habitación.

—¿Qué noticias traes?—la firme voz de un sujeto resonó.

—Amo, de verdad no tiene tacto—suspiró el recién llegado.

—No tengo tiempo para muchas formalidades—la figura de ese joven emergió de la oscuridad y las llamas de las antorchan cedieron conocer sus hebras doradas y el resplandor de sus ojos verdes—pasaste mucho tiempo en el exterior, debes tener muy gratificantes noticias, Dreun.

Dreun lamento derrotado, en una rápida maniobra acomodó sus cabellera roja y una sutil sonrisa adorno su pálida piel.

—No son grande noticias, amo Aedus—habló elevando sus hombros—estuve siguiendo al Ladrón de la Luna, lamentablemente él no encontró lo que estamos buscando y creo que unos magos complicaran un poco la búsqueda.

—¿Magos?—cuestionó arrugando su nariz—debe tratarse de un gremio ¿Quiénes son?

—Fairy Tail.

—¿Fairy Tail?—murmuró pensativo, si escuchó de ese gremio en alguna ocasión, no obstante, achicó sus ojos intentando recordar más—síguelos de cerca.

Dreun abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos, eso significaba más trabajo, no solo debía esperar noticias del Ladrón de la Luna sino ahora de los magos de Fairy Tail.

—De acuerdo, amo Aedus. Regresaré con noticias detalladas de ellos.

—Cuento contigo, Dreun. Apresúrate—Aedus le hizo una señal con una mano y Dreun se marchó despidiéndose de él con una mueca, el nombre de aquel gremio volvió a ser formulado por él, se recostó contra una pared y analizó minuciosamente que en unos días tendrían la gran oportunidad—La Superluna.

.

—¡¿Qué diablos pensaban?!—el estruendoso grito del maestro los hizo bajar la cabeza apenados, eran apenas las diez de la mañana y estaban seguros que los demás inquilinos estarían molestos, las pobladas cejas del maestro se contraían con dureza—¡Mocosos! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando me llegó el costo de todos sus destrozos!

—Viejo, no es para tanto—resopló Natsu.

—¡Eres el menos indicado!—bramó Makarov, Laxus apareció atrás del maestro y lo retiro para que los magos lo vieran a través de la Lacrima de comunicación, con una simple señal apareció Mirajane al lado del rubio.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer no se quedaron muy quietos—comentó sonriente.

—Si—respondió Erza lanzándole una mirada sombría a Natsu y Gray—estamos trabajando en el siguiente punto de encuentro con el Ladrón de la Luna.

—Estoy seguro que eso es lo único que hará feliz al viejo—apuntó Laxus alzando una ceja.

—No los vamos a defraudar—prometió Titania.

—Sabemos que así será, nos despedimos—ambos se despidieron de los magos con un mano, cuando la bola de cristal dejó de brillar los integrantes del grupo observaron expectantes la silueta estática de Erza. Al ser posible visualizar su rostro retrocedieron aterrados por la siniestra sonrisa que les regalaba.

—Bien—expresó forzando una mímica—dadas las circunstancias tendremos que continuar trabajando en esta ciudad para pagar sus estupideces—declaró, formo un puño conteniendo la ira, elevó su cabeza y vio a sus nakamas con dureza—en esta ciudad—repitió en un cuchicheo espantoso—¡Donde no hay pastelerías!—no hay nada más peligroso que Erza sin su dotación de pasteles, sería una completa pesadilla con mal humor.

Los días en Crear habían transcurrido con rapidez, lamentablemente tuvieron que reponer los destrozos ocasionados en la joyería en su fallido intento por capturar al ladrón, además de otros gastos provocados por la ciudad gracias a las peleas de Natsu y Gray, ni siquiera Gajeel se salvaba de ser el responsable de algunos incidentes.

Al llegar a la joyería el dueño los recibió con una lista que cumplir, parecía que ese sujeto estaba realmente entusiasmado porque en cuanto acabaron de arreglarse para cumplir el día laboral ya estaba distribuyendo los roles que ejecutarían.

Erza se encargaría de la publicidad, según el dueño tendría la total libertad para realizarla como quisiera, así que sin meditarlo más Erza abandonó la joyería arrastrando a Gray y Juvia. A Gajeel y Levy les dio la tarea de ir a retirar unas cuantas piedras valiosas, ambos con el ceño fruncido se dirigieron a realizar su tarea. Para finalizar Wendy sería la encargada de mantener en orden la joyería y Natsu y Lucy deberían sonreír porque ese día atenderían a los clientes.

Todos desearon que ese día transcurriera con rapidez.

**.**

Erza sonreía con victoria, era evidente que su plan seria efectivo, todos tendrían curiosidad por la joyería, cualquiera que pasara al lado de la escarlata tal vez podría apreciar sin recurrir a la locura unos destellos a su alrededor. Los pasos de Gray la alejaron de su ensoñación.

—Erza ¿hace falta esto?—inquirió irritado al verse al espejo.

—Sumamente necesario—decretó—Juvia, tienes un minuto, ni más ni menos.

—¡Juvia ya termina!—gritó la maga de agua agitada. Gray suspiro al oír la lucha de Juvia dentro del tocador. Un leve escalofrío arremetió contra su cuerpo, cuando Erza estaba al mando era inútil esperar algo normal.

**.**

Levy saltaba con pequeños gritos de triunfo los obstáculos del bosque, por otra parte Gajeel prácticamente iba cortando todo lo que aparecía a su paso, chistaba al no poder cortar una que otra rama, las aves volaban por los alrededores despavoridas por los gritos de Gajeel, la pequeña maga estaba algo irritada, las quejas de Gajeel ya la estaban incomodando.

—Maldito sea—farfulló el mago.

—Gajeel ya déjalo—regaño ella levantando su labio superior—estas dañando el ambiente ¿no te das cuenta?

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—respondió con ladina sonrisa—tu puedes pasar tranquilamente.

—Eres muy problemático.

—Y tú una en-na-na, por eso puedes caminar por este lugar sin problemas—le dio un par de palmadas sobre su cabeza y siguió el camino.

—¡Gajeel, imbécil!

**.**

Se miró al espejo una y otra vez, sus mejillas ruborizadas no la ayudaban a mentalizarse más serena por desgracia. Llevaba un corto vestido carmín con unos tacones negros, con sus dedos retocó su cabello recogido dejando mechones sueltos, un hermoso collar color perla y brillantes adornaban su nevado cuello, Lucy se echó un vistazo de nuevo, según el dueño debía vestir elegante para recibir a los clientes. Al salir distinguió a su compañero de cabellos rosas alborotados, pero con unos elegantes pantalones y una camisa despreocupadamente abierta, miró a otro lado y vio a Wendy con un tierno vestido color azul, con una colita alta adornada con un listón.

—Natsu ya es hora—anunció la rubia.

—Que bien po...— Natsu al girar y ver a su amiga quedó asombrado, estaba muy hermosa para su gusto, tanto que ya estaba deduciendo el motivo del dueño, con ello sus mejillas se elevaron— ¿estas segura de usar eso?—inquirió el pelirrosa, Lucy entrelazo sus dedos achicando sus ojos, Natsu estaba más atractivo que nunca, esa vestimenta le daba una aire de hombre maduro y correcto, terminaría atrayendo las miradas de chicas.

—Primero mírate tú—le reprochó, Natsu ladeo la cabeza y torció sus labios.

—Natsu-san, Lucy-san ya es hora de abrir—interrumpió Wendy sonriente. No había nada que hacer, pensaron disgustados.

**.**

Erza transitaba por las calles de la animada Crear, allí desarrollaría su fantasioso plan, la escarlata se introdujo entre la multitud y dio inicio a su actuación, fingió sorpresa y advirtió a Juvia correr alzando sus brazos con un liviano vestido celeste.

—¡Juvia!—exclamó llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¡Gray-sama pronto llegara a ver a Juvia!—exclamó dando pequeños saltos.

—¡Qué bien amiga!—Erza imitó el accionar de Juvia y saltó a su lado emitiendo frases incongruentes.

—¡Juvia-chan!—vociferó Gray apareciendo, las personas de inmediato fijaron su atención en él, Gray quería morirse allí mismo, pensó incluso en dar media vuelta y abandonar esa cursi idea, sin embargo, la amenazante mirada de Titania lo hizo desistir—por fin llegue—aparentó cansancio.

—Gray-sama, Juvia está muy feliz de que haya llegado.

—Par de tortolitos—musito Erza riendo con picardía. Con señas le indico a Gray que actuara pronto. El pelinegro estremecido asintió solapadamente, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y se arrodilló frente a Juvia—¡no lo creo!—gritó Erza.

—Gray-sama...

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Juvia no sabe que decir— manifestó estremecida la maga de agua.

—Tranquila Juvia—intervino Erza, la maga se inclinó acariciando su mandíbula con sus grandes ojos asentados en el anillo—dime Gray ¿de dónde compraste esa maravilla de anillo?—preguntó, la multitud se mantuvo expectante, Gray tocó ligeramente su nuca y ojeó sonrojado a un costado.

—En la joyería de Trims, allí están las mejores joyas, dignas de una bella mujer—declamó Gray exponiendo la valiosa sortija, los presentes dieron una ojeada interesados y comenzaron a preguntar, Erza se tomó la molestia de hablar claramente sobre el gran catalogo que ofrecía la joyería y Gray a su lado exponía en anillo—¿Qué dices Juvia?—se aproximó a la maga reformulando su propuesta.

—¡Si Gray-sama compró el anillo en Trims, Juvia dice que sí!—luego de festejar Juvia se lanzó a los brazos de Gray precipitándose sobre el suelo.

—Si con esto no es suficiente, ya se me ocurrirá nuevas estrategias—murmuró pensativa Erza, Gray cerró sus ojos desosegado rogando porque la gente vaya a la tienda y no tener que volver a actuar, por otro lado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le pareció demasiado tierna la manera de actuar de la maga de agua.

**.**

Con Levy habían llegado con el proveedor, ambos fueron bien recibidos por aquel señor de edad y apariencia cansada. Aunque quisieron negar su oferta de un té, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar. Con toda la transacción completa ambos partieron a entregar lo pactado. Levy avanzaba jadeante, sin percatarse de una raíz sobresaliente cayó sobre la tierra raspando su rodilla.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, enana—habló Gajeel a regañadientes, Levy avergonzada escapó de la mirada de Gajeel. En solo cuestión de segundos prorrumpió un grito de desconcierto entre los brazos de Gajeel, la pequeña maga pretendió liberarse, no obstante, el pelinegro se lo impidió—Basta. ¿Cómo piensas caminar con esta herida?

—Yo puedo—afirmó cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus cachetes.

—Como digas enana—dijo esbozando una agradable sonrisa, MacGarden deliberó que algún día tendría que hacerle un favor al mago, acción que no le desagradaría en absoluto.

**.**

Natsu estaba atosigado con tantas clientas, lo miraban de manera extraña de no ser por Wendy hubiera pegado un atroz grito y abandonado su puesto de labor, no obstante, divisar a Lucy trabajar con muchos ánimos le contagiaba una sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida para las clientas.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde la clientela se redujo considerablemente, la rubia libero un soplo de alivio y volteó satisfecha.

—Natsu, Wendy, deberíamos ir a comer—en cuanto Natsu asintió efusivamente ella se movió dispuesta a arreglar todo para el almuerzo, sin embargo, tropezó contra alguien y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

—¡Lucy!—exclamó Natsu, la maga estelar elevó sus cejas aún consternada por aquella sorpresiva caída, se aferró a los brazos de Natsu buscando recuperarse—oye, deberías tener más cuidado—enfatizó Natsu con voz calmada, pero espantosamente hosca.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa—se apresuró a contestar el joven mientras recogía unos papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

—Descuide—intentó Lucy tranquilizarlo, el muchacho elevó su cabeza mirándola con gratitud. Natsu afianzó el agarre con Lucy y apretó sus labios— ¿necesita algo en especial?

—No en realidad, solo soy un investigador—explicó—vine por el último intento de robo del Ladrón de la Luna.

La maga estelar pudo apreciar sus bellos ojos azules en cuanto él se realzó. Su semblante irradiaba una inexplicable cordialidad y amabilidad que fue imposible no regalarle una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto mi compañero es Natsu Dragneel y yo soy Lucy Heartifilia. Somos magos de Fairy Tail—ignoró la mirada reprobatoria de Natsu y acercó su mano extendida hacia ese muchacho.

—El gusto es mio, mi nombre es Eniji Cadmo, un gusto magos de Fairy Tail.


End file.
